Tiny Blue Vials
by LieuDrake
Summary: One of them died, but is death real these days? Anyone can be saved from the grave if you know how and Agent Yelena King knows how. Only five of these lifesaving blue vials have ever been made. Two have been used and now a third is sacrificed to save the Maximoff twin. King is in charge of the controversial liquid and the enhanced man
1. Chapter One: Resurrection

"Agent King, for the last time, could we please have your attention?" Said agent Maria Hill, snapping me out of my thoughts.

My gaze was transfixed upon the floating city. Thousands of thoughts blazed through my mind, but it felt like there were none at all. It's not everyday that a person sees an entire country lift into the air.

People were scrambling around, riffling through papers, making frantic calls, shouting to one another and there I was, just frozen in thought and awe.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what was it you wanted me to do?"

"I need you down in the med bay, we need all the hands we can get" she said walking towards the exit to the main deck to greet a landing pod. "Lifeboat six has important personal, it's gonna be the only one to land on the hellicarier and not on the ground."

"Who's on it?" I asked, following at her heels.

"A couple Avengers. We got word that they've got a man down" she stopped before she reached the door, her hand resting on the thick steel. "You can fix that right?"

"It all depends on how _down_ he is" I stated.

"Shot mulpitle times through the abdomen."

"No head trauma?"

"None."

"A pulse?"

"No readable one."

I clicked my tongue and shook my head as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "You're making my job harder Hill, but yeah, I can fix him."

"Then get on it" she said, the ghost of a smile on her face and relief filled her eyes.

My work is nothing near as technical, or as well known as Dr. Helen Cho's, but I was hired and trusted by SHEILD so prestige didn't really matter to me. As long as I save a life at the end of the day, I'm happy.

I made my way to the medical bay, having to squeeze through crowded halls and navigate through loud voices. Once the sliding glass doors to the bay closed behind me, quietness fell upon everything like a suffocating blanket. A girl with straight blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin and thick rimmed square glasses looked up from the tablet she was typing away at. She tapped the bottom of her glasses so they didn't slip down her nose and smiled at me. I vaguely noticed the body on one of the rooms operating table.

"How's he looking Morrison?" I asked walking over to the computer to look at his stats. Of course, all vitals were at zero or there was nothing to read.

"Well, he's as dead as a doornail" she said pushing off the desk that she was at, rolling chair to an open area.

"Wanna fix that?" I asked. A grin spread on her face and she hoped off her chair, going to a panel in the wall. She typed a code into what seemed to be just a white wall but it triggered a hydraulic hiss, opening up a shelf that held a pristine row of vials that contained a translucent blue liquid. Only three of them were lined up like little neat soldiers ready to save a life.

I dug a syringe out of a kit and took one of the vials from her and took a deep breath as I extracted the precious liquid.

It was a little bit painful to be using some of it, but I figured it was a worthy cause. Only five vials of the stuff was ever created and it was used sparingly. we're only to use it if the cradle won't work or if if there's no time for that. Agent Morrison and I weren't technically part of the medical department, we were a small subdivision that gets minimal funds or recognition, but we can reverse the death with only an injection. No vast and technical surgeries, no alien blood, just a serum that bring back the dead. Well, only if it's been less than an hour since the heartbeat flatlined.

I felt with my fingers along the mans neck to find a prominent vein. It was the first time I actually got a look at him. To put it in a quaint way, genetics did him well. His hair was curious though, it was a bleached white color, but also brown. It was like it could make up it's mind as to what color it wanted to be. Regardless, it suited him, made him look more mature. He was built well, like an athlete and you could hardly tell that he had been gunned down, only the red stains on his shirt gave it away.

I carefully injected the serum into his veins and took a step back. It didn't need to be pumped around the body by a heart beat, it had a strange way of reaching the heart in a matter of minuets if injected into the right place.

"Now we wait?" Agent Morrison asked, tapping her glasses up again.

"Now we wait" I confirmed, sitting on another operating table.

She had never done this before. She was only 18 and had only become my assistant by accident. She filled out the wrong form, but hey, it turned out to be a happy accident and in result, I can confidently call her my friend. Her first name is Emma, but no one uses first names around here often. There can be multiple Emma's running around the agency but only one Morrison. Just like my name; Yelena, I'm not the only one, the other is an elderly woman who answers the phone, but I'm the only King.

We sat in silence for awhile. Emma was holding her breath the entire time until the muffled sounds of shouting penetrated through the minuscule crack in the sliding glass. My head shot up and I saw a few people attempting restrain someone who I could not see. They were obviously winning because the small clump of people were still approaching our sect. I stood up quickly and went to intercept them at the door, blocking the entrance.

I saw an agent get shoved into the wall by a pair of hands that came from a person who was smaller than him and clearly female. A hand was placed on her shoulder to stop her by a different man who looked vaguely familiar. I finally got to look at the person who had been shouting. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me standing there, her eyes were bloodshot and tracks of dirt and dust had gathered all over her person. She was slightly out of breath and she looked almost crazed.

"I want to see my brother" she said and I noted her accent. My eyes flicked towards the agents who had attempted to stop her and they looked utterly unwiling to try and stop this girl again. I looked to the man who still had his hand on her arm. He gave me a tiny nod.

My mind was racing as I tried to make a quick decision. If these agents seemed afraid of her I figured I should step aside, so I did and she and her companion brushed past me. The agents that accompanied her made a move to enter the room, but I put my hand up to stop them.

"It's okay" I said quietly, still watching the girl carefully.

She had stopped again when she saw her brother, taking small steps towards him, almost apprehensively. She reached her hand out to touch his arm, but I stopped her.

"Wait" I said and she paused "he'll come back in a few moments now" I added gently, worried I would make her angry. After all, her dead brother _was_ lying on my operating table.

Morrison had surprided me by acting as if the intruders had never shown up. She went up to the man on the table and began applying moniters to his temples and attaching an IV to his arm. She felt his wrist for a pulse and paused for a moment as she gaged if there was anything for her to feel, she then looked up to me and nodded briefly. i smiled a bit, relieved that it all had been successful.

"You can stay" I began, breaking the silence as the girl finally placed her hand on her brothers arm "but, you have to tell us a few things, names, affiliations blood type if you have it..."

"My name is Wanda Maximoff and this is my twin brother, Pietro. We are with the avengers and no, I don't know our blood type. "


	2. Chapter Two: Barton

The steady beat of the heart monitor echoed though the bay as all four of us sat in silence. I was at a screen, punching away at a report that I was required to fill out. Explaining that everything was deemed as a success.

"So he's gonna be okay, right?" The man that had accompanied Wanda said. He was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. He wasn't trying to hide the concern in his voice like most people who work for SHIELD do. Here, its _'do it by yourself'_ and if you need help or gain an attachment to anybody, it's considered risky or foolish because anyone can go in this department, or they can turn out to be working for the wrong person. It's gotten a lot better since HYDRA was separated from us though. More like a family instead of pawns and puppet masters.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, trying to recall where I knew him "yeah, he'll be fine.- I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."

The man chuckled, "well I can't say it hurts to not be recognized for once" he stood up from leaning. "I'm clint, Clint Barton" he held out his hand and I shook it.

The lightbulb went off in my head and I snapped my fingers, pointing at him. "Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S" I said and he nodded and he seemed to be trying to figure out who I was." I'm Agent Yelena King, they just consulted me on a few things, I only went to the base once or twice" I explained.

He laughed quietly again, "well that's one thing to be associated with, nowadays I'm mostly affiliated with the Avengers."

My mouth formed into the shape of an "O" and I nodded, feeling rather awkward.

"I'm sorry, usually I try not to pry too deeply into things that aren't my business... like who's all in the Avengers. I didn't even know you had two enhanced in your group, I thought you only had one; Doctor Banner."

"They're new." He said shortly and soon the beeping took over the room again. I cant stand silence, I'm the kind of person that needs to entertain or keep a conversation going at all times, even if we're sitting in the same room as a man who was dead only minutes ago.

But I was beat to speaking "Director Fury wants him moved to the hospital ward now. He sent people to move him a few moments ago so they should be here soon." Morrison said, looking up from her tablet.

The request made sense. This bay wasn't even a real med bay, it was too small. They were going to tear it out and make it more storage, but they found a last minuet use of it in the form of life regeneration.

As if on que Doctor Anderson, one of SHIELD's medical advisors, as well as four others had shown up and without asking any major questions, took the Maximoff to the proper place. Wanda never left her brothers side. I watched Them go with my hands in my pockets.

"How'd you do it?" Barton asked, moving to stand next to me. "Without the cradle, that is."

"It's classified" I said giving him an apologetic look, "-but seeing as though SHIELD is not quite up and fully running yet, I guess I'm not gonna lose my head if I tell you. It's just a drug that shocks the heart into working again as and then once it can spread it patches up the major injuries to the body so it doesn't exhaust the blood supply."

"You talk as if it's alive" he said with a frown.

I shook my head "No, it's just the only way you can explain it and have it make sense. Even then it's still not describing exactly all it does."

"Well it was nice meeting you Agent King, I need to check on my teammates, if you'll excuse me."

After Barton left, I compiled all my papers and motioned for Morrison to follow with my chin. There was no use in staying in a bay that had no use at the moment.

"I don't think that's the last avenger we're gonna see today" she stated as we walked through the helicarrier's halls.

"Why's that?" I asked

"Well isn't Stark always looking for new toys?" She asked

"Well, yeah. That's because he can practically do what ever the hell he wants" I replied. "You think he's going to want the vials?"

"He's gonna want to replicate them" she said, pointing out the obvious.

"It's immortality. Who doesn't want that?" I asked. "Either way, he's not going to be able to recreate it, no one can."

"Well I wouldn't put it past him. He did create a whole new element" she said with a shrug. "And besides, we're technically still unemployed."


	3. Chapter Three: Stark

Thanks to: Imlonleyforever, Savarra and inugirl2569 for favoriting!

Thanks to: Evangeline Pond, Imlonleyforever, MusicOfMadness, Rise with the Dawn, Savarra, SilenceEloquent and tiva auggie and annie hp fan for following!

* * *

I was sitting on top of a table in the control deck, laughing my ass along with Morrison because of a comment Cameron Klein had said about the now destroyed conference table. Not because what he said was a joke, but because he was too damn funny, in the unintentional kind of way. Klein smiled, not really getting the punchline, but smiling because he made Morrison laugh.

"King?" I looked up still smiling and saw a man said coming towards me. I hopped down from my perch and smiled, holding out my hand to him.

"I was curious to meet the girl who brings people back from the dead" a dark haired man said, this man's name was Tony Stark and he was the first to shake my hand.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in an acknowledging manor. "It wasn't really my doing, I just over look the serum" I shrugged.

"Secret of SHIELD's?" he asked, but it was more like an observation or a statement.

"No" I shook my head "it's a secret of mine... it is now at least" I said and he crossed his arms and switched his weight to his other foot as if asking for an explanation. "The woman who developed the technology was my mentor, I don't know why I assigned to follow her because I'm awful at scienceny stuff, but they put me with her anyway and when she died and when SHIELD collapsed, the ownership of the vials went to me by default" I recited. It was an explanation I had given a thousand times to people who were curious aboard this helicarrier.

"Why didn't they go to the government?" he asked skeptically, his arms still crossed.

"Because the government didn't know about them" I replied with a well-earned smirk on my face.

"Well, to me, it seems like one hell-of-a dug that I'd like to get my hands on."

"Those vials don't go anywhere without me, Mr. Stark, I'm sure you can understand this."

"You got a job, kid?"

"Not technically, no."

"You want one?" My mind flicked back to the conversation Morrison and I had, no less than twenty minutes ago.

"Does the offer extend to my assistant?"

"Assistant?"

"She was working under me before we were put out of the job."

"Smart kid?"

"One of the brightest."

He paused for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, alright" he extended his hand and I shook it.

"Welcome to Stark Industries Miss King."

* * *

Later on in the day, curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wandered down to the hospital bay to check on the Maximoff kid.

The halls seemed empty so I slowed my pace considerably, hesitant to approach such a silent room. I reached the doorway and just stood there. Wanda was sitting on a folding chair next to her borther's bedside. She held his hand in hers and stared at a fiber on the blanket. She shifted after a few seconds of me watching her.

"Are you going to say hello?" she asked, not looking up.

I took her words as an opportunity to enter the room, but only stand behind her.

"I just wanted to see how he was doing" I said quietly, afraid to disturb the silence of the room.

"He's alive thanks to you" she said with an emotion i couldn't quite place. I couldn't tell if she said it with dark contempt or solemn gratitude.

Wanda stood up to look at me and I nearly flinched. I didn't know what it was about this girl, but almost everything she did felt like a passive threat. she watched me for a few moments and i grew more and more uncomfortable every second that ticked by.

"So, you said that you guys are twins? That's kind of a coincidence, because I'm a twin too!" I said, trying to start up some kind of conversation. I would never have come here if I had remembered the whole twin thing. I know by exprerince that when one half of the duo is hurt, the other never leaves their side. "Who's older?"

"Pietro, by twelve minuets" she said with a small smile on her face. It seemed I was also doing her some good by getting her mind off of her brothers current state.

"Really? Me too, but by only two minutes— we were a C-section. We're both girls though, but not identical in any sense of the word. She got my dad's family genes and I got my mom's." It was true. we looked nothing alike. Although we both have light brown hair the similarities stop there. She's got a longer face and nose than I do and her eyes are larger. Her lips are thinner and she's always had a straighter figure than me even though we're thin.

Wanda smiled and nodded "then you must know how much he means to me, the bond a twin has to the other."

I shrugged "yes and no. You two are brother and sister so that's different, but for the most part I know a twin is better than any friend you can have because no matter how mad they become with you, they will always forgive you because you've been together since before you were born. It's a bond stronger than any other." Just saying this to her made me make a mental note to give my sister a call just to check in.

"When we were born he would stop breathing if we were separated from each other" she said, laughing softly at the thought of it and I laughed with her. we fell into silence that wasn't really awkward, but reminiscent and nostalgic for memories of our other souls.

"The serum should have him all patched up in a day's time. He should be awake by tomorrow afternoon" I said, ending the silence and she nodded.

Before I got the chance to slip out, Wanda stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Thank you again, I don't think you told me your name."

"Yelena" I said with smile before excusing myself. i found myself smiling to as I walked back to go find Morrison. I felt silly of cringing at the Maximoff girl earlier. we had more in common than I anticipated, even if it was just having a twin. It was something to relate to and it made her ten times less terrifying.

* * *

A/N: so I just want to say that I really am a twin in real life and it bugs the crap out of me when authors who aren't twins try to write a twin in a book and it's SO obvious that they have no clue what their talking about. Most things between twins are nonverbal and impossible to put to words if you don't really have one. So I have cred about what I'm writing. :)

be sure to leave a comment or a like!

Love y'all!


	4. Chapter Four: Science

"I can assure you Miss King, your accompaniment nor presence is not necessary" a man said as I continued to walk toward the elevator on the ground floor of the Avengers Tower•.

"I can assure you, it is. From what I hear, the last time Stark went unsupervised he accidentally created a robot that tried to destroy the world, with the same luck he'll most likely end up creating zombies instead of properly raising the dead."

I punched the elevator button and to my surprise it opened immediately, usually you have to wait for those kind of things. The man who had tried to stop me from entering the main tower seemed to have realized that I wasn't going to be stopped, so he let me go.

Once I was in the elevator I noticed there was no button panel, there was only a touch screen that was currently black.

"Good morning Miss King, my name is Friday, is there something I can help you with today?" A soft and lightly Irish accented voice asked.

"It's nice to meet you Friday, I'm looking for Mr. Stark" I said, trying my best to sound patient.

There was a brief pause, I guessed she was scanning for a location. "Fifth floor" she said eventually.

"Thank you" I said hitting the right button once the touch pad lit up. I always found myself responding to AI as if they were a real person. I never found it odd (hence why I did it) but some people looked at me funny when I would say please and thank you to nearly every request I made to a robotic assistance machine. It was just habit for me.

I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. Once it did, I crossed my arms in a defensive and leisurely manor and I wandered out. I was in some sort of research lab, it seemed empty until I heard a voice.

"Looking for something King? The sudden voice made me jump. I looked over to see Tony typing away on some super technical computer. That was only a glass screen with some sort of projection for the imagery.

"The vials were supposed to stay with me, Tony" I said in a monotonous tone. I didn't care that he was my new boss, I cared about _my_ terms being upheld.

"And they are" he countered, "you transferred over to me and so did they."

"They still belong to me, I never signed or said anything that said otherwise" I said, my temper slowly growing shorter.

"You never specified" he said, tipping a screwdriver in my direction.

"No, I didn't, you wanna know why? Because anyone else would have actually respected my request." I stormed over to where he stood and snatched up the two little vials that he had in a wooden rack "I get it, it's just a little serum in a little glass container, but at the end of the day, it's mine. And to be frank, I don't quite trust your judgement with these kind of things. Besides, isn't biochemistry not quite your thing?"

"No, it's not, but I've got this friend- excels in the field, great guy, level headed."

I decided to just sigh and give in to the whole situation, seeing as though I wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing. I walked over to here he was standing and hooked my foot around a rolling chair and popping down on the seat.

"So aside form theft, have you actually found anything on the components?" I asked.

"Well it's hard to get a read on the chemical components, therefore understanding what it's made of is going to be hard."

"So, that means no."

"A very frustrated no" I sighed when he said this. I figured it might help if I spoke more of his language; science.

"We, I mean more _she_ was trying to produce a dependable source of stand-in biomaterials and tissues as well as an auto-vascular liquid so that we could move past needing parts from a different body, seeing as though donors are hard to come by in the time they are needed. She designed it under the idea of a universal donor; the "o" patient. It was designed to potentially be tailored to specific individuals, which may prevent rejection due to donor-recipient non-compadibility. If we can illuminate the risk of rejection then we can can limit the use of immunosuppressive drugs."

"But it's not a transplant based treatment."

"Is it not?" I asked, challengingly.

He stared at me with scrutinizing eyes, "I though you said you're not a science kid."

"When you're in a lab with people talking about that stuff for long enough, you pick up on it after awhile" I shrugged.

"But its not a transplant based treatment because that can't happen, it's not Kree or Martian, therefore there would be no donor."

"Its based on the theory of transplants, not the actual practice."

"So who was this actually used on? You said there were five original vials, what happen to the other three?"

I swallowed uncomfortably "well one went to your friend obviously, one went to a field agent in France and the other... well the other went to me" I admitted, wincing when his face lit up like a kid at christmas.

"You died? Like actually died, kicked the bucket, met your maker-" he hung his neck to the side about to make another jab, but I cut him off.

"Yes, I was shot the day that SHIELD was compromised, we weren't done with the testing of the serum, but I was already dead, so what harm would it do."

"Well King, You're a science miracle" Stark concluded.

"Speaking of miracles, I'd like to actually work with mine today."

"The Maximoff kid? Yeah, why not? He'll be at the new base with his sister. I actually think I'll join you" he said tossing down a tool in hand.

The trip to the facility was quiet, yet not very awkward. It was located in the more rural parts of the New York state, hidden by insanely green trees and pedicured lawns.

Stepping out of the car, I gazed at the building. It had the look of something newly built. With many windows and a low to ground design, it was simple and discrete besides the big "A" on the side. I was stopped at the door, Stark had to intervene and convince the serious looking security guards that I was indeed with hime and not some dopey-eyed kid who just wanted to meet the avengers.

The sound of shoes hitting the fancy concrete floors got my attention, I turned around to see who it was. Wanda was there smiling at me. She looked polished, her skin was clear of the dirt and stress that had muddled it earlier, her hair was clean and neatly styled.

"I'm gonna leave you, don't break anything and if anyone yells at you for being her tell them to go find me" Stark said, patting my arm as a sign of good luck. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Wanda

"It is good to see you again" she said with a grin. "Come on, I'll take you to Pietro."

* * *

thank you to TortoisetheStoryteller and Savarra for commenting, it means alot and helps this story get out there!


	5. Chapter Five: Pietro

Image: Wanda and Pietro

Soundtrack: Seven Nation Army- Postmodern Jukebox Ft. Haley Reinhart

I stood in the doorway of what seemed to be some some sort of lounge area. Wanda Stood behind me, gazing over my shoulder to her brother. He sat with his back to me on a white ottoman talking to the man who I recognized to be the very famous, Steve Rogers.

Pietro must have either heard us standing there (which seemed improbable) or he sensed his sister. If the second option were the true one, I wouldn't be surprised, these two had some kind of enhancements, I just didn't know what kind.

He turned to look at us with a brilliant grin on his face. To my surprise, he stood without faltering. I had expected to see some kind of limp or sing that he had been comatose not too long ago. He seemed to be doing much better than I expected, given that he was quite literally a dead man walking.

"So you're the one who can bring back the dead" he said, his accent notable.

"Well, it does sound rather strange when you put it like that" I admitted.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "thank you" he said with complete sincerity.

My head swirled and I wasn't quite sure what to say. People don't usually prepare you for responding to a thank you for bringing someone back from death.

Luckily he noticed that my was tongue was suddenly tied and he spoke up again. "Please, come sit for awhile" he said, extending an arm to an equally white and pristine couch as the ottoman where he had been sitting. Wanda went to go sit next to me as I tucked my legs underneath so I was sitting cross-legged.

I noticed that there where more than just Pietro and Steve in the room when we fully had entered, A man sat in a smooth black armless armchair next to the one Steve was currently sitting in. The man had dark skin and a kind looking disposition. A woman who looked vaguely familiar was seated in an identical chair she had shoulder-length red hair and captivating eyes, she held a stoic face that seemed indifferent to my presence. I suddenly recognized her to be Natasha Romanov, I only saw her in passing in the hallways of the Triskelion.

Her attitude reflected how I was feeling rather nicely. I didn't fit with these people, nor did I ever expect to. A certain bond is formed when you face life or death situations with someone, and everyone in this room besides myself had done just that and recently, no less.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Steve said, trying to break the silence that had followed my arrival.

"Well, I used to be an agent of SHEILD before it fell to pieces" I began. "But I expect you two knew that, seeing as though we were co-workers" I said to with an awkward laugh. I honestly didn't know how to interact with these people. Wanda I was comfortable with, but she hardly spoke up next to me.

"Why don't you start with a name for those who don't know" the man whose name I didn't know said.

"Oh! I'm Yelena King, sorry I'm just kinda frazzled at the moment." I admitted, praying that my face didn't turn red.

The man leaned over from his chair, extending his hand absurdly far to shake my hand "name's Sam, Sam Wilson." I shook his hand, smiling at his gesture.

"Yelena, is that Russian?" Natasha asked, finally speaking up, much to my relief.

I nodded "My father is american, my mother was Russian though. I was born there, but we only stayed there for about five weeks" I explained.

"Which city?" she asked, cleverly masking her interest.

"Vodstroy" I replied "I wouldn't remember it though" I warned in case they asked me what it was like.

"Really,thats near where I was born" she said, her eyebrows raised.

"Well look at that, I think a friendship just blossomed" Sam said. Just before he went to add a comment a phone buzzed and he became caught up in what ever the message said, sending a quickly typed reply. "Hey man, we gotta run" he said to Rogers, hitting his shoulder in the process.

They both stood, sharing a few words I couldn't quite hear. Natasha soon followed, but not before giving me a smile. "It was nice meeting you." she said. I smiled in return, genuinely pleased that she didn't hate me. Back when the both of us were SHIELD agents, anyone who got agent Romanov's approval was guaranteed to go far in the agency.

The silence made me want to squirm. Pietro's gaze was fixed upon me in a casual manor and I pretended not to notice as I picked at a loose thread on the hem of my shirt.

"Can I ask you something?" Pietro suddenly spoke.

I looked up with my eyebrows slightly raised "yeah, sure."

"What happened with this SHIELD? People speak of it as a broken thing when you are proof that it's not. "

"HYDRA happened." I said simply, "they had infiltrated our agency since day one and had hidden there like a parasite."

"But how did it happen?" Wanda asked intently, speaking her brother's mind.

I paused for a moment, trying to decide if I actually wanted to revisit this story. I took a deep breath and figured they had a right to know "At first, when they declared Steve Rogers as an enemy of SHIELD there where a lot of people skeptical about it. People wanted to know why America's honest man had to be shot on sight. I, of course was one of the skeptical, everyone that wasn't HYDRA was.

The day that it happened I was in the lab with Bonnie Henderson, the lead scientist on the serum. I was sitting on the filing cabinet that I always did, It was short so it was a nice spot-"

* * *

"King, I need you to go run this to Dr. Halco" Bonnie said, holding up a manila folder without looking up at me. Her gaze was fixed upon the microscope in front of her.

"Yeah, sure!" I said brightly, hopping down and swiping the folder, tossing down an old lab analysis that I had read for the third time.

I made my way down the hall to the bigger main lab as I flipped though the contents of the file. I was aloud to sift through this kind of thing since I was undering Dr Henderson and she wouldn't have minded anyway. If she did, she would have taken it herself. All that it contained was a lab report of the most recent trial of the resurrection serum. The outlook seemed promising, but it was too soon to tell at this point. The trials hadn't moved past mice and rats yet.

"A gift from Bonnie" I said as I plopped the folder down in front of the Dr. Halco. The lab was a bit crowded today for some reason, there seemed to be two more agents camped out here waiting on a result for their case than usual.

"Thanks King" he said, picking it up, "hey did you hear about all thats been going on?" he asked as he began to glance through the report.

"With Rogers? Of course I have, everyone has" I shrugged, chewing in my lip.

"Well did you hear tha-" he was about to say when he was cut off by the man-of-the-hour himself.

"Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you." My eyes flicked around the room. "They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high. It always has been and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it, but I'm willing to bet I'm not."

The silence in the lab was deafening. I had no idea the agency was going to deploy helicarriers on the world, I had been stuck in a lab all day. Before anyone else made a move I took off out the door and down the hall, gunshots already being fired down the way.

I turned a corner and quickly had to pull back to avoid a bullet that hit the hall a few seconds later. I pressed my back against the wall, trying to get a control on the adrenaline that pumped through my body like liquid metal. It slowed the world down around me and made my vision spotty. I had to turn around, find a different route to back to Bonnie.

As I turned around, I came face-to-face with a man I had never seen before. He held a gun in his hand and he pressed it to my lower abdomen, the barrel still warm form being fired recently.

"Hello sweetheart" he said in a low voice. He pulled me by my upper-arm close to his face so he could whisper into my ear. "Hail hydra."

"The bullet missed my spine by three inches. If medics had found me sooner I would have survived, but I bled out too fast." I finished, wringing my hands to try and stop their shaking.

"You died?" Wanda asked.

"I was the first human trial" I nodded. "If it didn't work then I remained dead, there was nothing to lose. And if it makes you feel any better, I do know how your feeling. Dying is an event your not supposed to walk away from."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay my beautiful people!

I hope you liked the update!

A special thanks to: XxPantherLilyxX and Savarra for the lovely and much appreciated reviews!


End file.
